Pingu is Curious
'''Pingu is Curious '''is the seventeenth episode of Season 4. Plot It is Pingu's birthday and Mum and Pinga start off his special day by waking him up with singing "Happy Birthday to you". Pinga also gives Pingu a flower which he puts in the jug on his bed side table. When Pingu enters the kitchen, he is excited to see a large gift wrapped box standing by the dinner table. Instantly his natural reaction to open the present kicks in, but Mum tells him he must wait until noon when the family comes round for his birthday lunch. However Pingu's curiousity is too strong for him to wait that long, so later on when Mum and Pinga go shopping, he stays behind prending to be engrossed in his book. Once Pinga and Mum are out of site, Pingu sneaks up to his present and tries to work out how best to have a quick peep inside without making it look like he has opened it too early. He tries sneaking up to the present from under the table so that no one will see where he opened it. Then suddenly Pingu stands up, bumps his head on the bottom of the table and knocks the vase over. The water in the vase spills all over the present. Pingu places the present on top of the oven to dry off and then he wipes up the rest of the spilt water. When he finishes cleaning the floor, he takes the present off the oven. But because it has been there for so long, the present is boiling hot and Pingu burns his wings. He drops the present and because of the impact and the fact it has been drying for so long, it ends up looking all crinkled and crumpled. Pingu stretches the present back into shape and quickly pops out to the shed for the ratchet. Back inside, Pingu pokes a hole in his present with the ratchet and takes a look inside, but it is too dark to see anything. Suddenly he hears Mum and Pinga coming back. Quickly he puts a patch over the hole he made in the present and sneaks back out to the shed to put the ratchet away without anyone noticing. However Pinga notices the patch on Pingu's present and follws him to the shed, where she spots his big brother throwing the ratchet through the door. Pinga asks Pingu what he is up to, but he just shuts the shed door and says very little. At last noon comes round and with Pingu's family gathered round the dinning table, it is time to open the present. It is a birthday cake, but after being soaked, dried and battered by Pingu, it looks quite a mess. It is lucky for them that it still tastes nice though. Characters *Pingu *Pinga *Mum *Dad *Grandpa Locations *Pingu's Igloo *Pingu's Shed Triva *This is the second episode since Pingu's Birthday, where Pingu celebrates his birthday. Goofs *Pingu's mum should know better than to leave the stove on while she is out. *Dad is smoking again. This is the last time to date that this has happened. *When Mum opens the present, her eye lashes vanish. Gallery film_inside_04_16.jpg|Rare Photo Category:Episodes Category:Season 4 episodes